merge_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Shrine
Summary Hidden Shrine is a secret level full of Witches and Super Cursed Land. It will actually only appear after Shrines 12 is completed, so you will need to go back and find it. The third goal is not always achievable due to the random nature of Tortree Egg drops when merging Graves. There are 40 Witches to destroy which can provide 16 Cursed Witch Graves at best. Since it is not clear whether merging by fives gives you better odds of an egg drop than merging by threes, you can decide for yourself which strategy is best. Walkthrough * Merge the Fairy Eggs. * Harvest from the Blessed Flower. * Merge the Minor Blessing with 2 others on Super Cursed Land at the base of the Blessed Tree Shrine. * Activate the Area Blessers. * Tap the Little Blessing Orb at the left of the Blessed Tree Shrine to unlock it. * Tap out the Blessed Tree Shrine. * Merge 2 Blessed Sprouts with another on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Merge 2 Blessed Flowers with another on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Activate the Area Blessers. * Merge 4 Blessed Saplings with another on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Merge 2 Young Blessed Trees with another on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Activate the Area Blessers. * Merge 4 Blessing Shrines with another on Super Cursed Land at the centre bottom. (Goal #1) * Merge 2 Holy Blessing Shrines with another on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Merge 2 Holy Blessing Shrines with another on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Merge 2 Divine Blessing Shrines with 3 others on Super Cursed Land at the top. (Goal #2) * Merge a Blessing Shrine of Heaven with 2 others on Super Cursed Land at the top. * Merge a Blessing Shrine of Heaven with 2 others on Super Cursed Land at the bottom. * Activate the Area Blessers. * Tap out the Fairy Nests and merge the Fairy Eggs. * Merge one Frozen Swamp Witch with 19 others on Super Cursed Land at the bottom right. Destroy the Swamp Witches as they emerge. * Destroy the Evil Statue. * Merge the Graves. * Merge one Frozen Swamp Witch with 19 others on Super Cursed Land at the top left. Destroy the Swamp Witches as they emerge. * Destroy the Evil Statue. * Merge the Graves. * Merge 3 Snake Mixtures * Merge the Idols. Trivia Before Update 1.2.1 was released, Goal Star #3 was Create 3 Tortrees. Theoretically, it is possible to "generate" Tortree Eggs. The Graves merge up into 2 Evil Witch Resting Places. These can be tapped occasionally for Wicked Seeds, which can be merged up to a Level 4 Witch Artifact. The Abominable Cauldron can be harvested for Creature Egg Chests of the Tortree variant. The length of time that it would take to tap out enough Wicked Seeds for this makes this approach less attractive.Category:Levels Category:Secret Levels